Narcissists
by AnimeH8rNumeroUno
Summary: The Kagamine twins, are the King and Queen of their school. They are rich, good looking and smart but they have a secret. Their secret being that they are cruel, arrogant and cold hearted, not only that but they are involved in an incestuous relationship. Their reign may come to an end if their secrets are exposed. RinxLen Twincest


Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Rin or Len

* * *

Rin, a girl with lovely blonde hair that shined in the sun, cerulean crystal blue eyes that were so startling they were almost painful to look at, a most exquisite creature, lithe, of a petite form and a heart breaking smile. Beside her walking arm in arm was a boy similar looking to her, same blonde locks but pulled into a small ponytail, deep crystal blue eyes and charming smile; it was Len, her twin brother. They were the Kagamine twins: rich, both intelligent, kind, good-looking and popular, basically your school high king and queen. Both only 15, they were already known throughout the school as the King and Queen.

All the girls wanted to be Rin and they envied her for not only her status, money and looks that made many boys want her, but also for being Len's sister. Len was very popular with the girls, he had quite the fanclub. Girls fell left and right for his handsome looks; they envied Rin for being able to always be near him and have his attention. The twin's though quite popular and seemingly nice, had quite the reputation as players. Still, not many knew that side of them; how they could be very cruel and play with other people's hearts'. But that wasn't the only secret of the twins, beneath those perfect façades, they were quite cold hearted and the kind, nice, personalities were only acts.

Underneath the masks, they were very arrogant, selfish, greedy and narcissistic. Brought up by parents who taught them only about the importance of appearances, Rin and Len were masters of the game. Their parents were also very selfish and self-absorbed. When the twins were born, their parents barely cast them a glance; they were raised by the servants in the large mansion. Their father and mother were always busy, too busy to pay attention to two children, all they cared about was that their children didn't cause them trouble or endanger the image of the 'perfect family'.

Their father was the head of a big, successful corporation and their mother was a famous clothes designer. Most of the time they were gone on business trips. Even when Rin and Len were little, their parents weren't around a lot. The twins were deprived of love and affection. Still, they were spoiled with material possessions. Anything they wanted, they received. Being raised this way, turned them the way they were now.

Though they had each other, they were both lost and couldn't quite fill the void inside them. They looked down on everyone else and didn't trust anyone else either. They only depended on the other, they were only trusted each other, they had a very close bond.  
Yet, that was another of their secrets. Their bond had transcended that of sibling love; they were involved in an incestuous relationship.

Their love could be called a form of narcissism, looking so alike that it was like staring in a mirror except for the different genders. Then again, their love couldn't be called 'love' either because these two didn't know how to love, deficient of it while growing up, they couldn't comprehend what it was. Incapable of loving by the distant parents who ignored and neglected them as children, left them to depend and seek comfort in each other. They could only understand lust, want, and possession. Their relationship was somewhat dark, tainted by lust and loss of control; of no moral restraints.

It was only logical that their relationship would take that turn, both only trusting and caring for each other. It could also be their selfishness and possessiveness as well. Len would not allow any other man to ever touch his precious sister. Rin was _his_, only his and no one else could have her. No other male would be the one to touch her, make her feel pleasure, hear her sweet voice moaning softly, the smoothness of her bare skin; that all belonged to _him. _Rin also felt that possessiveness for her brother, he was _hers, _no other girl could ever touch him. All the other females were far below them, how dare they even _think_ about being with him. She would be the only one to know all of him and feel his bare skin against hers.

Their physical relations began as adolescence reared its head, accompanied by hormones. Though rich and capable of having their own rooms, they didn't want to be separated, both having an aversion to being alone. So even while growing into their teens, they kept sharing a room and bed. It was fine as children, when they were scared of the dark and liked to sleep together, cuddling. But as they moved into their teens, new feelings awakened. The hormones made themselves known when they began to feel stirs of desire.

At this time in middle school while their bodies developed, their possessiveness flared as the members of the opposite gender showed interest to the twins. Rin felt hatred towards the girls who flocked around Len and Len became extremely angry at the boys who approached Rin . It had been that that prompted Len to take action.

At home one evening while they both lounged in their room, Len had stared at Rin, who felt herself flush for some reason. He then had brought their faces very close together, staring at her eyes as if trying to figure out something and finally brought his lips to hers. She was surprised but pleased and returned the kiss. When they parted he'd said, "I hate those guys who look at you. You're mine. Got it?" She just replied with, "As long as you get that you're mine." Then they had kissed once again and as they were still inexperienced, they kept exploring each others mouths slowly, finding what felt best and parting to take air only to come together again. That was the start of their relationship no longer as only siblings.

In the darkness of their room at night, they shared kisses which grew more passionate each time. Going farther each time as well, feeling the skin normally covered. Their hormones and desire pushing them to go farther. Each night, letting hands wander and feeling sparks of pleasure. There was no doubt what they both wanted, but they took their time, not crossing the line just yet. It wasn't crossed until they reached high school.

...

Walking down the hall and having their way parted and envious/admiring looks thrown their way might seem unusual for many, but for the twins this was a common occurrence, it only served to inflate their egos. A girl I particular looked at the male Kagamine with hatred, she had come to know his cruel side recently. He'd broken her heart and feel completely humiliated just the night before and him walking arm in arm with his sister with no care in the world made her hatred for him grow. How could he look so nonchalant after what he'd done to her!

The had been in his house, her practically naked and willing for him when he suddenly got off her and said he was bored and for her to leave. His exact words were, "You bore me. Now get out of my house, I don't want to see your face again, and take your whorish clothes with you."  
She'd looked incredulous at him, for any signs that he was joking but he just stared down at her and with a sneer of disgust told her that she better not still be there when he came back as he left the room. She'd scrambled for her shirt and skirt and left through the front door in a hurry but not before bumping into the female Kagamine from whom she got no sympathy either. The girl twin had only pulled a sneer identical to her brother and said, "Ugh. Another trashy whore." Her eyes had been brimmed with tears then and she fled the Kagamine mansion feeling utterly humiliated and hurt.

Watching the Kagamines act all sweet and fooling everyone made her feel sick. She would expose them, she'd get her revenge on them. One way or another, the Kagamine twins would fall from their mighty thrones. Miku Hatsune swore she would get revenge on them.


End file.
